Fighting for a Hot-tempered Girl
by turtlehoffmann2251
Summary: Amethyst Neki is a very pretty girl with a sour attitude. Somehow she manages to make two very good looking guys like her. How will she deal with these two men doting her? Main character is an OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Burgers out!

**A/N:Yo dudes,this is my first story so please go easy on me! I obviously don't own Hetalia or any brands or references I make in the story. Enjoy~**

**All of the translations are in parenthesis by the Spanish(and sometimes other languages) and the thoughts are in Italics i single quotes **"Dios mio!"(My god!) & _'Ah, if only her temper wasn't as short as she was.'_

_~Antonio's POV~_

Beauty. That was what she was. Long flowing black hair and blazing gold(?) eyes framed by long,dark lashes; she even had a cute smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, with a slender (and short) body. '_Ah, if only her temper wasn't as short as she was'. _I thought to myself. " YOU! What do you think you doing!? We are _not_ allowed to eat in class!" she said to the idiotic burger eating blonde, blue-eyed American. That guy just doesn't know when to stop eating or apparently when to stop talking. "Aw~ come on Ames! I'm hungry~" he whined his deafeningly loud voice. "_What did you just call me?_" she growled, venom clearly lacing her every word. "My. Name. Is. Amethyst." She looked like she was gonna rip Alfred a new one so I did the stupidest thing I will ever do. I talked."Hey, guys, just calm down. There's no need to fight, mi amigos."

And all hell ripped loose.

She turned to me and I _shivered _at the glare thrown my way, I wanted to run **away!** And then I added more fuel to the fire. "Lo siento, Amethyst, me llamo Antonio y no quiero morir!"(I'm sorry, Amethyst, my name is Antonio and I don't want to die!) Well, I'm not very good at reading moods but I'm pretty sure I just messed up big time. Thank god no one else had the Advanced Geography class except for Kiku Honda who immediately left, and the teacher who always seemed to be sleeping. I don't think anyone actually went to this next period, too. '_Por que me?Por que no Alfred?'(Why me? Why not Alfred?) _I thought as her face tensed up and all emotion left her. There was no chance for me to dodge her perfectly aimed punch to my poor tanned nose. Needless to say I now had a broken nose with blood spurting out of it." Dios mio!"(My god!) I shouted. All she said in response was,and I quote"Speak ENGLISH, we are in AMERICA!" she retorted this all while wiping her now bloodied fist off on Alfred's shirt. And _tio(dude) _was his face priceless! It was pretty funny until I realized that I was laughing at my blood being wiped off on the American with the widened eyes and gaping mouth. She then proceeded to walk away with Alfred's hamburger, throwing it away as she left, leaving Alfred and I standing there like the bunch of _fallas(failures)_ to society we both were. Yep, even I knew this. _' Ah but she is so hermosa(beautiful)! It is the challenge she is that makes me want her more.' _I think dreamily to myself when the stupid tardy bell rings"CRAP!" Too bad el idiota(the idiot) didn't let me leave when I had the chance...

_~Alfred's POV~_

_'Dude, she is SO hot!' _I think to myself and Antonio seemed to be thinking the same thing by the look on his face, he looked ridiculous if you think about it though. I just started laughing, feeling it turn loud even for me. DUDE! His brown hair was mussed about and his brown eyes were watering. 'Though he was perty tall I was still taller than him and I had to tilt my head down to look him in the eyes. "YO, broski! I just saw you get beat up by a girl! Hahaha!" I managed to get in the words around my effort to breath from laughing so hard.

He glared at me. Hard. I just laughed harder, so hard it became silent and I had to put my hands down on my knees to stop myself from falling, when I finally managed to stop he said " You might want to clean that up, amigo." and pointed to my now stained blue tee. '_Dude, how'm I gonna get THAT out?' _I thought, upset that my favorite shirt of ALL time was messed up. "COME ON BRO! Not my FAVORITE!" I shouted as I ran out of the room and realised that I was also late for class '_Crap!' _Why didn't Toni say anything?

**A/N 2: Hope ya guys like it!**

**Please tell me what went wrong and what was good! and Favorite/ follow please!**

**OOPS! had some mess ups! sorry! I think I fixed 'em, if not tell me! **


	2. MAFIA SOUTH ITALY!

**A/N:Hey! Me again, so~ My computer was being sucky, otherwise this would have been posted sooner!**

**WARNING!: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! or any brands I may speak of, and I used Google translate and Bing translate to ,ya know, translate some of it...have fun~**

**OH! And REVIEW this time please!**

_~Amethyst's POV~_

_'I think that should help to stop those bastardos(guess, just guess), although I wouldn't mind punching il bastardo di pomodoro(the tomato bastard) again. That crunch was PRETTY satisfying_'_._ I think to myself on my way to my locker when a turd, ehem, I mean potato bastardo 2, bumps right into me making me drop my stupid binder on the floor(it's the Italian Flag themed). "WATCH WHERE YOU'E GOING!" I yelled to the albino."Woah, calm down, it it only the awesome me~! Keses- AH!" he managed to get out before I kicked him in the crotch, which I daresay makes him a pretty fast talker. "Allontanarsi da me! VAI VAI!(Get away from me! GO AWAY!)

*Cue effing laughter* you done messed with the wrong Italian."I'LL GO MAFIA ON YOU IDIOTAS!"(idiots)

"HAHAHA! That was great, bro!He was all like, SHOVE, and you were like WOAH!" the stupid American just had to talk didn't he, well, he'll soon learn not to talk to me. *cue EVIL laughter* "So," I said, smirk firmly implanted on my face," You liked that?" I asked him, and he nodded, though I"m not quite sure how he didn't notice the poisonous sweetness in my voice I'll never know." Then, surely you'll enjoy this..." and I swiftly gave him an uppercut to the jaw, sending him about 3 feet down the linoleum floored hallway. " You made me late for class. ~!(Goodbye)"And promptly walked away, giving no thought as to how he would get to his class.'_Mio dio!(my god!) I'm effing late!' _I think and thenI mumble quietly to myself as I trot towards class" Stupid burger bastardo, making me late." I get to class, not really paying attention to the two idiotas also in my class, just thinking of tomatoes and how to avoid the troublesome duo...

**SORRY! I know It's short, but I had school AnD writers block so~ SEE YA DUDES! and please review!**

**Amethyst is pretty much just Lovino, but I wanted a different name, so~ yeh... DON'T HATE PLEASE!**


	3. Russian Creep!

**Прости меня, пожалуйста(this is russian for please forgive me!) Sorry I took so long!**

**To make it up to you guys I am introducing my favorite creeper ever!**

**Ivan: стать одним с Россией мать, да?(Become one with Mother Russia, yes?**

**Turtlehoffmann2251: Um, Ivan, please just give them the disclaimer...*runs away from fear***

**Ivan: She does not own the Hetalia or the brand used, but she can still become one with Mother Russia, да?(yes?)*creepy smile***

* * *

*UNKNOWN WATCHER'S POV*

Amethyst walks out of her class, going to her locker to get her lunch because: " They have no fucking good pomodoros (tomatoes)!". Unbeknownst to her a pale man with purple eyes and a scarf wrapped up to his large nose."Kolkolkol~" Everyone close enough to hear his laugh quickly runs away, shivering,uncontrollably. He slowly walks towards the now cussing Italian girl struggling with her lock "Mio dio, cazzo!(my god, fuck!)" She was so intent on cussing her locker out that she didnt notice the man sneaking behind her, who seemed to be smiling(creepily). "Need some Справка, да?(help,yes?)" he asks from very close behind her, causing Amethyst to growl in annoyance."Why does every stronzo(asshole) in this god be damned school have to talk in another language, WE ARE IN AMERICA!" she shouts to him as she turns on the balls of her feet towards him, seemingly unfazed by the dark aura he wafted. She just glared at him, not thinking twice of using her favorite Italian cuss word, for most had figured it didn' mean something good, well, except for the Spaniard of course. His smile growing large with amusement, he replied" You need help, yes?" His thick Russian accent butchering the words made Amyethyst cringe inwardly. "I don't need help,stronzo." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear, causing his smile to grow even larger. He then proceeded to rip the locker door off,kolkolkol a few times and then skip away. Amethyst just stood there looking at the locker, wondering how exactly he had done that.

~Omniscient POV~

"Dafuq happened over here?" an obnoxious American voice sounded behind Amethyst causing her to shout "WHY DOES EVERY ONE FEEL THE NEED TO F***ING TALK TO ME!?" said american got shoved into the locker to the right of Amethyst's roughly, shredding his clothing and bloodying it from scratches caused by the metal. He whimpered because of her strict instructions not to say anything when she is able to hear him, as she grabbed her lunch and a half an hour later, Arthur Kirkland happened to walk by the lockers and stopped midstride to inspect the door-less locker. When he got within a foot of the lockers he heard Alfred saying, '...No food,no food, n-no food,..." He looked around making sure nobody could be playing tricks on him, and opened the door to fin Alfred in th(?) fetal position. "What in the BLOODY HELL?"

* * *

**A/N: I just had to add a creeper to the bunch! Enjoy~~**


	4. Meanwhile at Lunch!

**AN:Sorry about the wait guys, school finally let out! I'm a so happy~~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything awesome like that *le sigh***

**All of the translations are in parenthesis by the Spanish(and sometimes other languages) and the thoughts are in Italics in single quotes**_**: **"Dios mio!"(My god!) & 'Ah, if only her temper wasn't as short as she was.' I used Google translate and Bing translate to translate some of it._

* * *

~Amethyst's POV~

I enter the cafeteria with a single thought :'At least now I can eat my tomatoes in peace, away from those idiotas(idiots).' Too bad that happiness was soon shattered. "Hola Amethyst~! Can I sit with you?" An a- um, a bastard dared to utter, making my day five -fucking- times worse. How can one idiota have so much courage? I wish he didn't. "Look here, Spanish donkey, you can sit, but you may not speak. Do you understand? Because if you create a single syllable, I will shove my spoon down your throat." I swear if he did I would explode, I can only handle so much stupid, and this was pushing it. At least burger bastardo was occupied, hopefully for the rest of the school day.

"Um, sure?" Antonio, I mean pomodoro bastardo(tomato bastard), replied as he sat. I glare at him and scoot down closer to my sorella(sister) trying to get some personal space back. He was a little too close when I could actually smell his delic- I mean, rank scent. " Oi, bastard! Move, you're in my bubble." He simply gave me a goofy grin and stole a tomato from in front of me, taking a bite. I mean sure I had a lot, but you don't see me stealing food off of his plate do you? No you did not, I did not steal his banana when he looked away to get back at him. Nope.

I guess he took it as me forgiving him when I didn't gut him, which I only stopped from doing when I spotted Arthur Kirkland moving towards the doors near my locker. Merde(poop((the bad kind))). Oh well, not like I really care anyways. This banana was too good to walk away from. The banana was one of the best ones I've ever had. I wonder why that is, it'd just a normal banana, right? Or maybe Toni, I mean, tomato idiot poisoned it.

OR DRUGGED IT!

NO!

I spit that rank thing at Toni and walked out of the cafeteria so that I could rinse my mouth out.

* * *

~Antonio's Pov~

What did I do?

* * *

~In a very dark and desolate place~

"...no food, no food, n-no food..." I'm really hungry yo. And I thing this thing is giving me allergies, cuz my eyes are leaking. Yeah.

* * *

**AN: I really like these line thingies.**

**:3**


End file.
